This apparatus employs one or more light sources to place non-permanent reference lines on the face for such purposes as placing the lower edges of opposite side burns at the same level, symmetrically fitting a mustache, properly trimming a beard or goatee and the like. The apparatus can be used for determining facial symmetry and anatomy and indeed for any purpose having to do with facial features.
In accordance with the principles of this invention, the device is used to place one or more reference lines on the face of a user in such manner as not to mark the face in any manner.
The device utilizes a frame adapted to rest on top of the nasal bone and the ears of the user. At least one line drawing attachment is detachably securable to the frame. The attachment includes one or more elongated hollow cylinders, each cylinder having an elongated slot extending from the interior to the exterior of the cylinder. Each cylinder contains an elongated light source which when electrically energized projects a reference line of light through said slot. The device further includes first means connected each source to energize it and produce the desired line or lines of light.
In use, the frame is placed on the face like a pair of glasses. The attachment or attachments as explained in more detail below can be secured to the frame in any position desired.
The line or lines are projected onto the face of the user as desired for the purposes indicated. Once the desired purpose is achieved, each source is deenergized and the line or lines disappear.
The frame has oppositely disposed horizontal ear pieces and a horizontal nose piece extending between and secured to said ear pieces. The pieces and each attachment have second cooperating engagement means which enable the attachment to engage any piece with the cylinder extending horizontally whereby said reference line extends horizontally and which also enable the attachment to engage any piece with the cylinder extending vertically whereby the reference line extends vertically.
Each attachment has third manually rotatable means secured to the cylinder to rotate it into different selected positions about its axis of elongation in a horizontal plane, thereby moving the reference line of light up or down in said horizontal plane.
Each attachment has fourth means for manually rotating the cylinder into different selected inclined positions in a vertical plane, thereby moving the reference line of light into corresponding inclined positions in said vertical plane.
The pieces can have holes and each attachment has prongs detachably engagable with said holes to enable each attachment to be engaged with the frame in any desired position.
The invention will now be described in more detail with reference both to the drawings and detailed descriptions which follow.